Un nouveau jour
by alexandra.coeur.3
Summary: Sam ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'écria Rachel réellement surprise de la présence de son ami. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la semaine hommage du Glee-club pour Finn. Rien qu'à cette pensée, un voile de larmes passa sur les yeux de la jolie brunette. Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? J'ai un peu froid, dit-il pour seule réponse.


Pour peut-être la millième fois Rachel Berry était en train de visionner Funny Girl. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'imaginait sur scène jouant son musical préféré. Santana et Kurt étant absents, elle s'autorisait le droit de chanter de tout son cœur, sa voix résonnant à travers tout l'appartement. Rachel avait une belle voix et elle le savait, pourtant chanter Don't Rain on my Parade lui faisait toujours se sentir si vulnérable. Elle était tellement prise par l'histoire qu'elle n'entendit pas frapper à la porte la première fois. Ce n'est seulement lorsque que la personne derrière la porte s'est mise à sonner frénétiquement que Rachel sortit de sa torpeur. Pensant que c'était Kurt qui avait oublié ses clefs, elle ne passa pas sa robe de chambre et alla ouvrir la porte. Quelle fut alors sa surprise de découvrir Sam Evans en débardeur et complètement trempé.

__Sam ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ S'écria Rachel réellement surprise de la présence de son ami.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la semaine hommage du Glee-club pour Finn. Rien qu'à cette pensée, un voile de larmes passa sur les yeux de la jolie brunette.

__Est-ce que je peux rentrer ? J'ai un peu froid_, dit-il pour seule réponse.

__Evidemment_, répondit-elle en l'incitant à rentrer dans l'appartement. _Je vais te faire un chocolat pour te réchauffer,_ proposa-t-elle alors que Sam s'asseyait sur le divan.

__Merci Rachel_, répondit-il en attrapant son regard chocolat.

Rachel sourit puis rejoignit la cuisine afin de faire chauffer du lait. Elle entendit Sam mettre Funny Girl sur pause, puis le bruit caractéristique d'un papier que l'on froisse. Le micro-onde sonna, ramenant Rachel à la préparation de la boisson chaude. Elle sortit du cacao et le versa dans le lait chaud puis elle ajouta son péché mignon : deux marchmallow réchauffés. Ainsi elle était sûre de réchauffer et d'apporter un peu de réconfort à son ami. Rapportant la boisson, elle découvrit Sam en pleine lecture. En effet le jeune garçon lisait quelque chose écrit sur une feuille de papier qui semblait avoir été malmenée autant par le temps que par le jeune homme lui-même. Finalement Sam vit que Rachel était en train de l'observer : il roula alors la feuille en boule avant de la ranger dans l'une des poches de son jean.

__Voilà ton chocolat,_ bredouilla-t-elle en s'avançant vers Sam la tasse pleine à la main.

Au même moment Sam s'avança vers Rachel mais il trébucha sur le pied de la table. Tombant à moitié sur la jolie brunette il entraina la tasse qui versa tout son contenu sur elle. Sous le coup de la chaleur du liquide versé sur elle, Rachel cria.

__Oh Rachel je suis vraiment désolé_, s'excusa Sam totalement confus.

__Ce n'est pas grave Sam, est-ce que tu pourrais aller me chercher des serviettes s'il te plait,_ couina-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

__Oh oui bien-sûr_, s'exclama-t-il avant de courir jusqu'à la cuisine.

Ne connaissant pas l'appartement, Rachel espéra qu'il mette vite la main sur les serviettes. Puis remarquant que son chemiser était tout taché, elle décida de l'ôter. Ainsi fait, elle vit que le bout de papier qu'avait rangé Sam plus tôt avait glissé de sa poche et trônait désormais fièrement sur le divan. Sam revint finalement quelques minutes après avoir dérangé la moitié de la cuisine. Quand il pénétra dans le salon et vit que Rachel ne portait plus son chemisier il marquât un temps d'arrêt que la jeune fille ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle tenta alors de se couvrir avec sa robe de chambre qui trainait sur le divan.

__Voilà j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop long_, finit par dire Sam une fois son trouble passé.

__Merci,_ répondit Rachel en s'essuyant le haut du corps grâce aux serviettes.

Sam se rassit à côté d'elle et ne dit pas un mot avant que Rachel eut complètement fini de sécher les dernières traces de chocolat. Ainsi fait, elle se tourna vers Sam et le regarda attentivement. Sam avait changé. A son entrée au glee-club il avait des joues de bébé avec des pommettes toutes roses, aujourd'hui ses joues sont creusées. Ses yeux si expressifs sont mornes et transportent avec eux un regard triste. Rachel ne reconnaissait plus le garçon qui avait chanté la chanson de Jason Mraz Lucky avec Quinn Fabray.

__Pourquoi es-tu ici Sam ?_ demanda-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Rachel s'attendait à toutes les réactions, sauf à celle-là : le jeune homme éclata en sanglots. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, il cacha son visage entre ses mains. Pendant une seconde ou deux, Rachel regarda juste son ami, ne sachant pas quoi faire, puis elle le prit finalement dans ses bras. Extériorisant tout le chagrin qu'il semblait garder en lui, Rachel lui murmurait des paroles de réconfort, lui promettant que tout aller bien se passer, et qu'elle était là avec lui. Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Finalement Sam réussit à se calmer, et à offrir un semblant de sourire à la brunette à travers ses larmes.

__Je suis vraiment désolé Rachel je n'aurai pas dû venir, _balbutia-t-il la lèvre tremblante.

__Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça Sam ?_ l'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix douce.

__Je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse_, murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour la jolie brunette.

Rachel attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne. Elle voulait lui insuffler un peu d'énergie pour l'aider à commencer son récit. Cela sembla marcher car petit à petit Sam reprit une certaine contenance.

__Parles moi de cette promesse Samuel_, quémanda-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

__Je ne peux pas, il m'en voudrait_, éluda-t-il en pressant la paume de Rachel contre la sienne.

La nouvelle interprète de Fanny Bryce, était perdue. Elle ne savait que faire pour l'aider à se décharger de la culpabilité qu'il semblait porté. Elle eut alors une idée.

__Qu'est-ce que tu lisais tout à l'heure ?_ demanda-t-elle en poussant le papier qu'il avait fait tombé vers lui.

__Un mot de.._

__De qui Sam ?_

__De Finn_, répondit-il à toute vitesse.

Le cœur de Rachel manqua un battement. Elle inspira longuement et tenta de garder son sang-froid pour continuer à aider Sam.

__Raconte-moi Sam. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es venu ici en possession de ce mot, et pourquoi tu sembles si mal en point, _finit-elle par dire.

Sam regarda Rachel puis finalement pris une décision. Il était temps de tout raconter à la brunette, même si cela semblait briser son cœur une nouvelle fois.

__D'accord Rachel, mais promets-moi de ne pas m'interrompre_, demanda-t-il en cherchant le regard chocolat de son amie.

__Tu as ma parole_, promit-elle en soutenant son regard.

__Avant que Finn ne parte définitivement pour l'armée, il est passé par Lima pour venir me donner quelque chose. C'était ce mot « Quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que tu veilles sur Elle, j'espère que j'ai ta promesse »_

__Je ne comprends pas_, minauda Rachel.

__Rachel s'il te plait,_ supplia Sam une nouvelle fois au bord des larmes.

__Je ne dirai plus rien, _promit-elle une nouvelle fois en mimant de se coudre la bouche.

__Au début je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais après… oui quand j'ai appris qu'il était parti, j'ai tout de suite pensé à ce mot. Et je m'en veux Rachel, si tu savais comme je m'en veux parce que je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse. Tous les jours depuis l'annonce de sa…, enfin j'aurai dû accourir à New-York pour veiller sur toi comme il me l'a demandé et je ne l'ai pas fait. Au lieu de ça, je viens des mois après et je viens pleurer dans tes bras alors que j'étais venu pour veiller sur toi. _

__Je ne sais pas quoi dire Sam,_ répondit Rachel sincèrement.

__Il n'y a rien à dire : je suis un raté. Je ne suis même pas capable de tenir une promesse à mon meilleur ami_, renifla-t-il en serrant la main de Rachel dans la sienne.

__Ne dis pas ça Sam, c'était dure pour tout le monde tu sais. Je comprends que tu n'as pas eu le courage de venir, tu devais toi aussi faire face à cela_, expliqua-t-elle posément en tendit un sourire à son ami.

__Je suis juste un égoïste,_ maugréa-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Rachel s'approcha encore plus près de Sam et prit son visage entre ses propres mains.

__Ne dis pas ça, tu avais de bonnes raisons de ne pas venir. Il ne faut pas te blâmer pour ça_.

__Des raisons égoïstes Rachel,_ murmura-t-il en gardant le contact avec les yeux de son ami.

__Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Sam ? _

__Si je ne suis pas venu, c'est que j'avais peur de ce que je risquais de faire avec toi,_ répondit-il en baissant la tête.

__Comme quoi ? _

__Comme ça,_ rétorqua-t-il en prenant possession des lèvres de son ami avec force.

Rachel surprise ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser de Sam, mais quand découvrant la douceur et l'envie avec laquelle il l'embrassait, elle lui rendit son baiser avec fougue.

__Je suis désolée, je n'aurai jamais du venir_, maugréa-t-il en voulant se lever.

Mais Rachel Berry était beaucoup plus rapide que lui. Elle le retint et le poussa sur le canapé des larmes pleins les yeux.

__Maintenant Samuel Evans tu vas tout me raconter,_ éructa-t-elle en le maintenant au fond du canapé.

__Rachel, je.._

__Tout de suite_, cria-t-elle des larmes roulant le long de ses joues.

__Je suis amoureux de toi Rachel, depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Je savais que si je respectais la promesse de Finn ça aurait fini comme ça et je ne veux pas le trahir. Si j'étais venu, j'aurais voulu t'embrasser comme ça à chaque seconde alors que je n'en ai pas le droit. Je suis désolé Rachel, je devrais vraiment y aller. _

__Reste-ici Sam_, quémanda-t-elle en posant un baiser sur son front. _Je veux être avec toi, et tu sais bien que Finn ne t'en aurai jamais tenu rigueur. _

__Mais Rachel_, tenta-t-il de protester avant que Rachel ne le fasse taire d'un baiser.

__Je veux juste la même chose que toi Sam. Finn sera toujours dans mon cœur, mais désormais je veux qu'il y ait aussi une place pour toi. _


End file.
